Question: $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 1 \\ 3 & 0 \\ 3 & -1\end{array}\right]$ $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}3 & -2 \\ -2 & -2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ F D$ ?
Answer: Because $ F$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ D$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times2)$ $ F D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {1} \\ {3} & {0} \\ \color{gray}{3} & \color{gray}{-1}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & \color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {-2} & \color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ F$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ D$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ {3}\cdot{3}+{0}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ F$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ D$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{-2} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {3}\cdot{3}+{0}\cdot{-2} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{3}+{1}\cdot{-2} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}+{1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ {3}\cdot{3}+{0}\cdot{-2} & {3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}+{0}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2} \\ \color{gray}{3}\cdot{3}+\color{gray}{-1}\cdot{-2} & \color{gray}{3}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}+\color{gray}{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{-2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}-8 & 2 \\ 9 & -6 \\ 11 & -4\end{array}\right] $